The Wings of an Angel
by YamiTaylourIshtar95
Summary: Angelica Paxton was always fascinated with her sisters tale of Transformers and the epic war between Autobots and Decepticons. But one story always stood out to her. The one about the Decepticon that finally saw the light.


"Hi I'm Angelica Paxton, I'm new to school and really hoping that being at this high school will be an amazing experience for me." I sighed, was I really going to say that when the teacher's dreaded finger landed on me? But thankfully when it did I said," Hi, I'm Angelica Paxton. I hope to fit right into your school." I sat down, well that actually sounded normal.

The rest of my day at Canyon High as a senior went pretty much the same as that first period. When the bell finally rang at 2:30 I was overjoyed. I ran out of the classroom and ran into a blue car. "Hey Alexis, Hot Shot!" "Hey." They said in unison. alexissat in the drivers seat and pretended to be driving then looked at me," I have something for you, a memento for your first day at the high school I graduated from." I smiled," Oh really what is it?" She laughed and went to unclasp something from behind her neck. She laid her hand out and what I saw shocked me. The rock, the one Starscream had given her. "No way! I totally can't take that!" "There's the thing, I don't want you to take it, I'm giving it to you." "B-but why?" She smiled," Because you would appreciate it more than I do now. I have trained myself to move on from Starscream and saddly have almost even forgotten his face." I touched her forehead," Are you feeling ok?" She laughed," Yes!" She turned me around and clasped on the necklace. "Wear it always ok?" "I will I promise." She smiled while I smiled up to the sky. There was only one person who could make this day perfect, but he was dead, and never coming back. That's why Alexis gave me her stone, she knows he's gone...forever.

When we finally reached the Autobot base an alarm could already be heard sounding through the halls. Optimus greeted us quickly and said," Autobots there's a major Decepticon energy signal coming from Alaska. I need Hot Shot and Landmine to come with me and investigate." The two Autobots nodded " Can I come too Optimus?" The giant red and blue robot looked down at me and sighed. "Fine Angelica but you must promise to behave!" "Oh I will Optimus don't worry." He chuckled," Oh trust me I do." I hopped into Hot Shot once more. "Hey Alexis, aren't you coming too?" "Nah I'm going to stick around here with Rad. I'll see you when you get back." I sighed," Ok...bye." And with that the Autobots zoomed through the warp gate.

We arrived at the hot spot and ducked into a patch of tall and thick trees but there was no sign of any Decepticons. "Where are they?!" "Shh Angelica" The three all scream whispered at me. I walked away from our hiding spot. "Here, I'll use myself as bait, if any Decepticons come to get me, you'll know." Before anyone could object I was already in the middle of the clearing. "See no Decepticons!" Suddenly two burst from the rock formation in front of me. I looked up to see...no that couldn't be Starscream? "What're you doing here flesh bag?" I rolled my eyes at that idiot named Thundercracker. "Oh please you loser! I'm not afraid of you!"

Hot Shot's POV:

"Shouldn't we help her Optimus sir?" "If we do that Hot Shot they'll shoot her and we can't let that happen." I grimaced this will not end well.

Angelica's POV:

"Human why don't you be quiet and watch your tongue." I looked over at Starscream. "Well it seems as though I have never met you before. Oh wait aren't you the con that broke my sisters heart 12 years ago?" "I have no clue what you mean pitiful human." I raised up the necklace," You know what I mean. I'm Angelica Paxton, Alexis Paxton's sister." He looked at me confused. "What do you not even care? Well it wouldn't matter anyway you lost your chance. She's in love." I flicked my long brown hair. But Starscream came back with," I know no one by that name." I smirked," Right sure you don't" "It is the truth and even if I did know who the slag you are talking about I am a Decepticon, I have never loved anyone!" "Never? Not even once?" I asked a little shocked. "No never." "That's kind of depressing." Starscream chuckled and scooped me up in his hand, not caring if I were to get hurt or not. "You're coming with me. You're perfect bait to lure in the Autobots." He transformed and took to the sky. I looked down at Optimus and yelled," Don't worry about me Optimus, I'll be fine! Don't do anything stupid just for me." I watched the Autobots fade away as Starscream climbed higher to the Decepticon moon base.

Hot Shot's POV:

"We can't just leave her alone with them Prime!" I yelled. Optimus sighed," Hot Shot, she knows what she's attempting to do. She'll warm up to Starscream's true good side and eventually lead him back to us." I sighed," Yeah...ok I just don't like to think of her all alone with those Decepticreeps." "Neither do I but we must honor her decision Hot Shot." I sighed and walked out of the warp room.

Angelica's POV:

"Hey ugh Starscream, am I going to be able to breath in your base?" "Yes we have a tight airlock system in the ship. Now hush up human." I sighed," You Decepticons can be so temperamental." Starscream chuckled and flew into the Decepticon base. He transformed and grabbed me before I fell to the floor. "Megatron sir, I have captured one of the Autobots humans as bait." Magtron chuckled which shook the whole base. "Very good Starscream. Which human is it? Some are more important to the Autobots than others." "She said her name was Angelica Paxton sir." Megatron smirked," A Paxton huh? Excellent Starscream, you are to take care of her." "But sir!" Starscream whined. "No complaining! And as for you..." He crouched down and looked into my face," Oh yes I have big plans for you." I turned away from him. "Starscream take her to the cells!" "Yes sir."

It wasn't until I walked away with Starscream that I noticed that every bone and fiber in my body was shaking. We rounded the corner and I fell to the floor. "Are you alright human?" I looked up at Starscream," I don't feel so good." Starscream sighed and put his finger on my forehead. "Hm you seem to be alright." Then he flinched," It was Megatron wasn't it?" "Yeah I think it was, I'm fine now though." He set his finger in front of me and I used it to pull myself up. "Thank you Starscream." He smirked and I followed him to my cell.

I found myself in a huge room and there was one problem. "Um Starscream...I can't sleep on a bed like that it's all metal!" Starscream sighed," Fine I'll go down to Earth real quick and get you a bed. Will that make it better?" I nodded and he locked the door and I listened to him jet off.

I found myself shaking again. Starscream was the only Decepticon that had mercy against humans. Until he returned I wouldn't want to even talk, let alone see another Decepticon. But knowing my luck, one found me. "Hey it's dat Earth pest." I growled, Thundercracker was the most annoying Decepticon. "What do you want Thundercracker?" "Hahaha now dat Starscream ain't here to scream and yell at me I can pick on you as much as I want." I trembled, yeah sure he was annoying but he is also dangerous.


End file.
